


Universal Constant

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Working</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Working

“Some things do not change...” Cindy murmured, surveying the clumps of messengers, their expressions ran the gamut of happy and joking to hateful glares, depending on their day. The air smelled like rubber and oil, lockers slammed, and brakes squealed as bikes were wheeled to the entrance.

 

“Hot run to 45th!”

 

Cindy had to blink to make sure she was seeing it right, that this really was Normal, in his usual place, being his usual self. And then she had to blink again, to hold back tears. She turned around, her package still in hand, and left. It took her longer than normal to fumble open the (tiny, ridiculous) cell phone and get Max to answer.

 

“So,” Cindy cleared her throat, “Normal is apparently a universal constant.”

 

“What?” Max sounded bewildered.

 

Cindy filled her in, ending with, “Scary, ain’t it?”

 

 

 

 


	2. Universal Constanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: WTF?

 

Max flopped onto the bare mattress they’d rescued. “Should we try to get our ‘old’ jobs back?

 

“Not while I have any hope of another outcome,” Cindy declared. “I will be a gogo dancer, I don’t care. One Normal was bad enough.”

 

“Alternate you is a banker.”

 

“Really? I wonder how I got into that. Money does interest me.”

 

“It probably helps to have reliable banks. What about me? If I’m not going to be delivering packages a day late, I gotta do something.”

 

Cindy wracked her brain for the yuppiest, high end, pointless position she could think of. “Personal trainer. You could teach people how to work out.”  

 

“Oh.” Max sat up. “That might actually work. Cindy, you’re a genius.”

  
Cindy grinned, “Thank you, I’ll be here all day.”  



End file.
